


This isn't how it was supposed to go

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another fic where Hannibal comes home to discover drunk Will, who thinks there's no better time to confess how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn't how it was supposed to go

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i'm not too late  
> also: there are plenty of great fics in this collection and i'm going to read them all xDD

“This isn’t what I wanted.” Will said.

His cheeks were flushed and eyes bloodshot but he seemed focused. Hannibal looked at him more like at an abandoned puppy than with sincere anger. Lecter wondered sometimes if he could be really angry with Will. Probably not.

They were in the kitchen. Will had been sitting on a high stool for the last few hours, watching some football match and sipping whiskey. Hannibal just returned from the grocery shop and it was a worrying view to see Will drink when he was leaving and still holding on to the bottle when he returned.

Hannibal decided to walk with the dogs for a while and he was not surprised when he saw Will clutching to his bottle still. He sighed, full of sorrow and guilt that wouldn’t vanish. It was illogical, he was aware of that, but he felt he was responsible for Will’s recent heavy drinking.

It has lasted a week, two at the most, and Hannibal knew about Will’s fondness of whiskey, but that was too much. They were supposed to live a life together – now that Will had chosen Hannibal and finally embraced his true nature. Hannibal had many great plans for them, not that he would force any of them on Will, and he was looking forward to this stage of their relationship.

Unfortunately, after they’d healed and settled down in a nice residence near a lake, it took only a few weeks before Will started drinking one glass too many. It hadn’t affected their situation much, and for a moment Hannibal even believed that in a state of intoxication Will would open up even more but that didn’t happen. Will’s drinking made him fall asleep earlier and sometimes lose coherency when he spoke.

This evening was even worse. Hannibal sighed, he didn’t have to say anything, and Will responded with a sentence that made Hannibal hold his breath. _This isn’t what I wanted_.

“What did you want?” Hannibal asked, although he had to fight the need to apologise. If that wasn’t the situation Will pursued and he was filled with regret for the shape of things, Lecter would not want to stop him; he would let Will go.

“Does it matter?”

“No.” Hannibal closed his eyes for a second and then approached Will by the stool. “What _do_ you want?”

It was obvious that whatever Will had wanted and probably expected, he didn’t achieve it and it was no need to broach it. What counted was what he wanted at that point in their lives.

Will looked at Hannibal, with his tired eyes with red thin veins staining the whites. Suddenly, a wide smile appeared on his face and it made Hannibal uneasy. It was an unnatural gesture for the profiler and it definitely wasn’t a sincere smile. It wasn’t an indicator of happiness.

“I want more whiskey.” It was obvious Will used all the remains of his sobriety to utter the words without stuttering. Then, he lifted his arm and moved his hand to rest it on Hannibal’s shoulder. “Ever since we made it out alive, you’ve been taking care of me.”

“So have you. You’ve been looking after me.”

“And you… You never once mentioned anything. We talk about the dogs, about the… stuff we need to buy. We talk about the books you miss and we…” Will stopped for a moment, unable to continue. Hannibal noticed tears forming in his eyes and looked around in order to bring Will a tissue. However, the man, although drunk and apparently weak, kept his hand on Hannibal’s shoulder and it was a tight grip, one that was not easy to escape.

“Would you like to go to bed?” Hannibal asked. Lecter feared that after some sleep Will would completely forget what he wanted to say but it was obvious Will needed rest and whatever thought was forming in his mind, should wait till the man was sober enough to express it.

“No, I… Not before I… tell you… how much…” Will was leaning closer, his face was only inches away from Hannibal’s and the smell of alcohol overwhelmed him then. His acute sense of smell would not let him live peacefully but with Will’s face so close and his mouth open, Hannibal could barely stand the situation he found himself in.

Hannibal placed his palms on Will’s chest to keep him at bay but that made Will push even firmer.

“Will, I think I managed to get the meaning you’re trying to convey. Right now, you need to rest and we can talk tomorrow.”

“That’s the thing, I don’t want to talk! Talk, talk, talk!” Will began gesticulating wildly, exaggerating the way he perceived their relationship. “I want you to shut up and kiss me!”

Against his better judgement and his usual composure, Hannibal felt it was the best possible moment to release his inhibitions and abandon the emotionless mask. He grabbed Will by his sweater and pulled him closer, bringing their lips together. The initial shock vanished from Will’s face and he returned the kiss, enjoying the way Hannibal held him. It was no surprise that Will tasted like whiskey and that his lips were wet but Hannibal didn’t care.

Before he needed to pull away to catch a breath, Will broke the kiss, covered his mouth with his palm and ran to the sink. It was the least romantic and proper thing to do but Will had to puke and he would rather not risk running to the bathroom because if he didn’t manage to get there before he threw up, Hannibal would _never_ cease to reminding him about that.

Then, Will realised it didn’t even matter. Hannibal would never forget how right after their first kiss Will had to puke. There was nothing more embarrassing in the world. Well, not many things.


End file.
